City of Heavenly Fire
by parkerhoops5
Summary: My take on City of Heavenly Fire. New demons are making appearances and Sebastian is striving to get Clary back. He is back and more venomous than ever. Throw in some romance, drama, and humor and you've got an exciting story to read. I'm new at this, so please read and tell me if I should continue! Thanks and enjoy(:
1. Chapter 1

******My Continuation on City of Lost Souls! Read and tell me if I should continue, thanks!~**

**My frozen body soon heated up as I drove to my house in Eric's Van with Simon. It was nice, just the two of us––not that I didn't love Jace or Izzy, but Simon and I hadn't really had enough time together alone. We talked liked old times and shared laughs that were well missed throughout this year. But, even with the overprotectiveness of my friends and family, I still couldn't say I felt safe, in fact I felt jumpy all the time.  
His face haunted my dreams and I had woken up screaming and in tears ever since my brother had sent that message to Mayrse.  
'I am coming,' echoed constantly in my ears. It sucks to know that Sebastian had so much unknown power and could enter our lives at any moment.  
"Clary!" I shook my head and turned to stare up at Simon, trying to focus on the busy road, but also on my. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and his much longer brown hair sweeped close to his eyes, making his vision blurred.  
"Sorry, what?" I asked, running my thin fingers through my untamable mane. I looked in the rearview mirror, surprised at what I saw. I thought that I was beautiful. I could never see it, but now I did, but I still was nothing compared to Isabelle or my mother. The skin around my eyes was pinker than the rest of my complexion and my familiar freckles dusted my nose. My eyes popped with the coat of mascara I had applied this morning and my red-orange hair fell in loose, messy curls.  
"I said, 'How have you been holding up,' you know, before you zoned out. Again," Simon said with a slight edge to his voice I was unfamiliar with.  
"Oh, fine...I guess."  
"I guess?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and looked down, "It's just that I keep thinking about him. It seems like he's controlling my mind, making me think about what he said all the time."  
"Clary, you know we will never let anything happen to you, Jace will make sure of that," Simon gave a smile to me before widening his eyes and cursing under his breath as he slammed on his breaks. "Asshole!"  
I let out a little laugh, but it wasn't my real one. "I'm not worried about what will happen to me, I'm worried about what's going to happen to everyone else. I do not want anyone I love and care about to get hurt because of my brother," I said brother with ice in my voice. His black eyes reminded me of an abyss, showing nothing but darkness except for that dull grey ring around his iris. Just thinking about his eyes made me shudder.  
Simon let out a long sigh, almost like a groan, "Clary Fray! You need to stop worrying about everyone else that are well aware of how to take care of yourself. What you really need to worry about is you––not even yourself, because you're protected. Nothing is going to happen, at least not right now. Jace, Izzy, Alec, and all of the others are probably all back at the Institute around a fire enjoying some nice Taki's take-out."  
I looked at him, waiting for him to turn his focus entirely on me and gave him a warm smile, "I love you, Simon."  
"I love you Clary. You're my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that, I promise."  
I smiled to myself and decided to change the subject, "So...How's Izzy?"  
He rolled his eyes, "There's my Clary," then he added a smirk, "Not that I like the real you, I mean you're annoying, demanding, sarcastic, stubborn, bi––" he went on, pleasing himself with every word.  
I let out a laugh and punched his arm.  
"OW!" Simon shouted, even though he probably didn't even feel a thing, now that he was a vampire and all. I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of him being a Vampire.  
"Well..." I urged him.  
"Okay, so I had a talk with her, like you said and I guess we're official."  
"I guess?" I retorted.  
"We are. She was worried that I still had feelings for you––you know, like that...but I assured her that she was the only girl for me like that and that I loved her; all the good mushy stuff you girls love."  
I smiled widely and gave him an awkward sideways hug, restrained by my seatbelt, "Aww! Simon, yay! I'm so happy for you! You guys are going to get all old together, have little Simabelle babies, defeat evil together, and live happily ever after," I said. I never, would ever, talk like this, but I was really happy for him and I was glad that things worked out between them.  
"Clary, you sound like a real girl! Um and Simabelle?" Simon questioned, using a fake-astonished face.  
"Well you know, I am a girl and I can be happy for my best friend, can't I? Simabelle's your ship-name"  
"Alright, I suppose...Dammit! I hate all of these asshats––Clary you're rubbing off on me." I laughed as Simon grew frustrated with the insane traffic jam. Simon was used to being able to run free and climb up buildings, not having to sit in a Van in a serious car-jammed-line. "Remind me why we have to drive?"  
"Because, I wanted a normal evening out, not a web-shooting transportation service."  
"I don't shoot webs Clary, I'm much cooler than Spiderman anyways. I can climb anything I want to, run faster than any sports car, and not to mention, I'm so hot."  
I rolled my eyes, feeling another urge to hit him in the arm again, "Can you sparkle in the sun?" I asked.  
He looked at me like I was a pathetic child, "Clary, I sparkle all the time."  
"Gosh, you're starting to sound like Jace," I muttered.  
"OKAY! TOO FAR! Don't you ever say that again!"  
I broke out in laughter, but my laughing was cut off abruptly as Simon, once again, slammed on the brakes. The car in front of us was honking repeatedly at the cars in front of him and now Simon was honking his horn. "Don't you love Brooklyn?"  
He gave me the death-stare, before focusing again on the traffic.  
Finally, our home came into view. I kissed Simon's cheek and gave him a real hug before stepping out into the bitter cold air. Snow was slightly falling and the sky was a dark blue and some dark grey clouds were still visible. The ground was wet, but no snow stuck to the ground because it was still too warm. I waved a last goodbye to Simon and pulled out a pair of keys from my jacket.  
As soon as I stepped inside, Simon pulled out from the driveway and drove off. I was greeted with a familiar scent, a combination between fresh paint and old book pages. Surprisingly, the lights were all out, which was weird considering I had just texted my mom and knew she was home twenty minutes ago.  
"Mom?" I shouted. I didn't get a response, but something told me that I wasn't alone.  
I slid my hands along the front hallway until I switched on the main lights. My breathing became shaky.  
I texted Jace, knowing he'd get here the fastest just in case I needed help. Suddenly my tiny body was thrown against the nearest wall and my phone was deprived from my hands, smashing against the hardwood-floors. I let out a yelp and looked around my until my vision finally cleared up enough to see a demon. I didn't know what type of demon it was because it was a new demon unseen before, probably Jace and the Lightwoods hadn't seen one quite like this.  
It was easily seven-foot and purple-blue-red veins popped out of its' slimy cream colored skin. It's eyes were slits and it didn't have a nose, almost like Voldemort, except much scarier. It had huge arms and legs, sprouting claws with fatal blades. The creature's mouth was a slit as well, making me want to throw-up, but it's teeth was horrifying. It literally had daggers for teeth.  
"CLARY, RUN!" I heard my mother screech from upstairs.  
"MOM!" I screamed. The creature made an insanely quick descent towards me and shoved my body against the wall I had just been thrown against. It hissed at me, revealing a snake-like tongue. The monster was suddenly thrown off of me and I saw my mother trying her best to pin it against the ground, but that thing easily had two hundred or more pounds over her. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the silverware drawer, being in such a rush I realized that all of the sharper knives weren't even in a drawer. I jumped up, ignoring all of my bodies cries and raced to the counter to pull out the biggest knife I could find in the little wooden stand they all sat in. When I returned to the scene, something shot out of the monster's mouth and my mother was sent flying through the air, slamming hard on our coffee table. I screamed again for her and lunged at the demon, stabbing the knife expertly into its chest, straight through the heart. It didn't die! I struggled to get the knife free from the rubbery chest of this thing, but it was lodged into it. The demon looked down at the handle of the knife and growled. It swatted me to the ground and ripped the knife out of its chest, letting out a tiny cry. I tried to get up, but my feet were swept right from under me and I smashed, chin first, into the ground. I was now being dragged across the floor, towards the basement.  
I scrunched up my face in pain from the contact between the demon's hand on my ankle, but also from my bare skin being roughly dragged across the wood. I felt like a bobble-head as my body went slowly, but painfully down the uncarpeted stairs and I wasn't in any condition to fight back, not to mention I didn't have any weapon. Besides, this thing was invincible, good for me.  
Towards the end of the staircase, my body was flipped around and the monster pinned my small body under its large one and swiped its claws across my cheek. I took a blow against my forehead from something I couldn't see and then I felt the claws digging into my chest. I tried to scream out, but my voice was lost from all of the blood-loss and pain I was going through. It's slimy hand made its way up my shirt and slowly dragged its claws across my stomach.  
Breathing was becoming hard now, but not because I was practically suffocating under the weight of this thing, but also because Its hands now covered my nose and mouth. It wasn't trying to kill me, but knock me out, so it could take me somewhere––to him. I pried my hands from underneath my butt and started to throw blind punches at the body on top of me, begging it to get off. I didn't even realize that I was crying hysterically.  
No matter how hard I tried, nothing worked and I slowly felt my throat starting close up, and air was desperately trying to squeeze it's way out, making my head pound loudly in my ears. My eyes started to see black dots and all I could hear was the pounding from my head and a screechy ringing sound. Then it was all gone.  
All of the pressure was instantly off of me and I flipped over on the stares, coughing for air. I spit out blood and every part of my body was stinging. I tried to get enough air, but I was failing miserably. Gentle hands started to rub my back, and I knew that spark it sent through my body anywhere. Jace.**

**"It's okay," he soothed, choking on tears I think. "Breath Clary, breath," He repeated.**

**"Jace––Oh my God, Clary!" That frilly girl voice belonged to Izzy, but I still couldn't focus on anything right now, still suffering to find air.**

**"Get Alec!" Jace demanded. But his voice sounded oddly foggy and then everything was**

**happened too quickly. I blinked and shook my head, but then I felt like I was on fire. I let out a scream, quiet in my ears and clutched my throat. Poison was seeping its way throughout my tiny body and I was beginning to feel like I was on fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. The back of my eyes burned and my throat was dry from the effort of trying to give me air.**

**"Clary, stay with me! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" Jace begged, but his face was so distant. His arms sweeped me up off of the stairs and he laid me out on the cold basement floor. The coolness of the ground felt nice, but then I was hot again. I ripped at my jacket and Jace supported me by yanking it off. I could feel some air filter through my body, but not enough. Jace clutched my hand in his and kissed it. "Come on Clary, It's alright."**

**But it wasn't. I was unable to hear him anymore and then the world around me was lost and dark, so, so dark. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been two weeks since my first attack. Since then, Jocelyn, Luke, and I all had moved into the Institute for safety reasons. Tomorrow was going to be my mom's special day. Tomorrow, their love would be made official and be made eternal. However, I still don't think it's a good idea to have their wedding so soon, considering new demons of all different types have been showing up rapidly, day after day seeming to be stronger and more terrifying than the last.**

"Clary? Can I come in?" The voice was darker behind the door, but I knew it was Jace. I turned on the lamp by my bed and wandered to the door. "Hey."

"Hey," I said, allowing him to step inside. He walked slowly over to the bed and took a seat on the edge, signaling me to join him. We sat in silence for a few seconds and I desired to reach up and stroke his soft blond hair and kiss him from his forehead to his lips. The wanting was the most painful thing for the both of us, but somehow, we'd both managed to come this far.

"So, tomorrow, huh?" He asked, trying to break the silence between us and the tension that was as thick as ice at this point. His hair was tousled and messy looking, but he was still so beautiful. The golden glow of his skin was darkened due to the dim lighting and his eyes were a dark honey color. His hands were resting in his lap and he only wore a light grey t-shirt and sweats. Even looking as if he'd just crawled out of bed, Jace still was able to look like a god.

I kept my eyes down at my fiddling hands, trying to distract myself from wanting to touch him. His breathing was low and even, I missed being able to hear the pounding of his heartbeat. "Mhmm."  
"You don't seem happy..."

"It's not that I'm not happy, but I'm worried. We've been attacked everyday for the past two weeks and I just don't see any point in trying to have a perfect wedding if it's obvious another demon's gonna show up and possibly injure somebody and ruin everything."

"Clary...it's not we that have been getting attacked, it's you, and It's really worrying me. I honestly didn't think that he'd be coming after either one of us, but it's obvious he's after you." He paused, "He's making it impossible for any of us to get to him because he's using demons and new portals. It beats me how he's been able to do any of this!" I could hear the anger rising in his voice while I thought about his words: It's not we that have been getting attacked, it's you. What does he want with me?

Remembering everything that Sebastian had told me made me flinch. You belong to me Clary. You belong to me Clary. I finally looked up at Jace and his eyes were cold and filled with concern, "What if he does?"  
"Does what?" I knew Jace knew what I was asking, but I could see that he didn't want to let himself think like that just by how he had tensed up completely and by the sharpness of his breath.

"What if he succeeds––what if he does take me?" I waited patiently for his answer.

The edge in his voice was hard to miss, "He won't Clary. I will not let that happen." As if he was going to say more, he cleared his throat, but stayed silent.

"Jace, I know that you're going to do everything possible to prevent that from happening, but if it does, you have to know that it's not your fault. I don't want you coming after me either."

"Clary, you cannot make me sit back while knowing that you're with him. I will though, do everything possible to keep him from getting to you." Arguing at this point was hopeless, so I decided to start a new conversation, hoping that we could talk a while longer.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to come talk to me?"

"No. I wanted to see you again, safe. I haven't been able to sleep for a few weeks now because I'm scared that something might happen to you. I also like being with you."

"Me too... How's the whole fire situation?"

Jace sighed, "I used to wish that I could have a superpower, other than just being able to punch things hard and run fast, but this was not what I had in mind. I hate fire now, like literally hate it."

"What superpower did you wish for?"

He smiled lovingly, "That I could fly. I wished that I could just stay up in the sky for as long as I wanted to and never have to come back down to earth."

"That's cute, Jace," I giggled.

"Everything about me's cute, what on earth would make you think any different?"

"By the angle Jace, you're lucky that I can put up with that big head of yours."

"My head is not big, it's actually average sized, just much more attractive than that of an average man."

I wished that I could slap his arm playfully, but I kept my hands in my lap and laughed. "Uh-huh."

We joked around a little more, before I looked at the clock and realized that it was already two in the morning. I didn't want to be a complete wreck tomorrow so I forced myself to to tell Jace goodbye. "It's late, we should probably be getting to bed." He nodded, hating that it was true.

"Okay, can't wait to see you tomorrow, Clary."

"Me either, save me a seat okay?"

He nodded and stood up, allowing me to lead him to the door. "I love you," he whispered and touched his lips to mine for a brief second, too short for my liking. There was still that instant shock, making us both pull back quickly, but also laugh a little.

"I love you too," I said and closed the door behind him. I smiled as I fell to sleep, letting beautiful dreams overpower the bad ones.

"Clary!" I was being pulled out of bed and I linked my hands around the poles of the headboard. I forced myself to open my eyes, not surprised to see Izzy, wide-eyed and perfect looking.

"Isabelle, what?" I snapped.

"Don't give me that, Clary. Let's get ready!" She squealed. I refused to move and the girl beside me yanked the covers from on top of my body. I sat up quickly as the cold air hit my bare legs and I gave Izzy the stink-eye. "Sleeping Beauty, let's go!" She clapped her hands and skipped out of my room with me following behind her, dragging my feet with every step.

Once she'd lead me to her room, she locked it as if we were going to be doing something awful. "Jump in the shower, and then the fun begins!" I groaned, but I did enjoy the shower. I took an obnoxious amount of time before Izzy was pounding on my door, "Get your skinny ass out of the damn shower Clary! God, you're worse than Jace!" I rolled my eyes and spent another few minutes letting the warm water seep into my skin and wake me up until I regrettably turned the water off. I wrapped a fuzzy white towel around me that Isabelle had put out for me and dried my body off decently before putting on the pink robe that Izzy had also instructed me to wear.

"Are you done?" Isabelle asked while knocking. I could tell that she was clearly annoyed and was trying her best to hide the irritability in her voice. She wasn't successful.

"Yes."

The door to the bathroom was yanked open and she tugged on my arm, pulling me to her make-up counter. "I'm thinking that we do a pinkish eyeshadow to match the dress and something real simple, but beautiful." I nodded, not really caring.

She delicately applied a sparkly coral color to my eyelids and applied a few coats of mascara, finishing my eye makeup off with a really thin line of black eyeliner on my top lid. She applied some pretty pink blush and gave me a nude-ish lip gloss. I had to admit that I felt really pretty and and thankful for Isabelle.

"Oh, thank you!" I said.

"Of course! But we haven't even done your hair yet," she said while smiling widely. I shrugged back down in my chair and observed my face more. The blush highlighted my cheeks and made my bone structure appear to be much more sharp and feminine. The pink eyeshadow made my green eyes pop and my lashes looked thicker and longer. Izzy decided to curl my hair, so she was currently using the blow dryer, making it look as if flames were burning all around me. My red hair had gotten to be really long since I'd met the Lightwoods, it was nearly down to my elbows and was much longer than my mother's now.

It took awhile until my hair was fully dry and once Isabelle brushed it all out, my hair was puffy and was stubbornly trying to form into it's natural waves. Iz curled my hair, section by section until it was finally falling in very pretty and tame curls that I had never even thought were possible for my hair. She finished the look off with a thin gold headband, loosely pulling the majority of the hair around my face back and allowed a few pretty curls to flow free. "Gosh, when Jace sees you, he's gonna flip!" Izzy cheered and stepped back to admire her amazing work. "Well, he already does flip when he sees you, but-you know what I mean!" I nodded while smiling happily.

"Okay, now put your dress on, but don't you dare ruin anything!" I grabbed my bridesmaid gown hanging on a hook by Izzy's door and returned to the bathroom. The dress was absolutely stunning. It was made of a pretty echofon material and was a very beautiful salmon color. Gold ribbons outlined my stomach and breasts and made a cute little tie in the back. I was not a fan of heels, so I stuck with gold ballet-flats. I took a step back to look at myself in the bathroom's main mirror and nearly gasped. It was a nice feeling to feel pampered and girly, one feeling that I rarely ever had.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Izzy clapped her hands, "Goodness! You look gorgeous Clary!"  
"Thank you, you too." Izzy had her hair straightened in her usual style and wore dark eye makeup that matched her dark purple dress. Unlike me, Izzy had put on major high heels, giving her at least another four inches. "Simon won't be able to pick his jaw up off the ground."

"Aw, thanks!" She gave me a tight hug, careful not to touch my hair by only squeezing my shoulders and then pulled away, smiling brightly. "It's about time to meet everyone downstairs! I'm so excited to see how your mom will look!"I nodded and let her pull me through the hallway and down the large marble stairs, while

**her shoes noisily echoed beside me. I didn't know why, but my heart was pounding out of my chest because I was so nervous. I'm not sure what I was so nervous about, but it had to be what Jace's reaction would be and or how the wedding would go. I wiped away all of the possible scenarios at the wedding and focused on something else that was making scared. I didn't not want Jace to be at the bottom of the staircase, but in a way I also hoped that he wasn't going to be there only because I was not the kind of girl that would like to have that grand entrance that a girl like Isabelle, on the other hand, would love. I had never been the one to talk that loud or dance at a party, unless it was at a club, like the Pandemonium. The nerves were starting to get to me and I would've stopped and turned around if it weren't for the girl pulling at my arm.**

He wasn't there. Instant relief washed upon me and I smiled. Simon and Maia were there though, with Mayrse and Robert Lightwood. Remembering that both Luke and Jocelyn were already at the church, I frowned and I'd almost missed Alec leaning against one of the white pillars. His face looked miserable, just heartbroken and lost. His beautiful blue eyes had lost a certain sparkle and his lean face had lost a lot of its appeal, becoming too lean and bonney. He looked up suddenly, aware that someone was watching him and he smiled. I smiled back and debated on whether or not to go talk to him.

"Ehem," someone cleared his throat from behind me. I turned slowly and was greeted into warm arms. Jace was wearing a very nice suit and his hair was brushed nicely. He pulled away suddenly and I tried to hide the hurt in my face, but my frown didn't really help the matter. "You look beautiful."

"Izzy did all of it. I think she spent an entire hour on just my hair," I said while gazing up into his eyes, managing a simple smile in which I only used one side of my mouth. Jace didn't care if I saw him frowning, that was another difference between me and him.

"It's not what Izzy did that makes you beautiful, it's you."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious and put a stiff hand around mine. It had been at least five minutes until his hand finally relaxed.

"Hey Clary," Simon said. I hugged him with my arm opposite of the one that Jace had occupied. Izzy appeared by his side and wrapped her skinny fingers around the crook of his neck, trying to make it appear as if she were oblivious that there were two other people in front of her.

"Honestly, get a room," Jace insisted. His tone of voice made me chuckle.

Izzy pulled away from Simon who looked very uncomfortable at the moment and glared at her brother, "Now you know how I feel!"

"Oh please," Jace laughed darkly under his breath. Simon gave me a look telling me: oh great and looked down. He wore a suit like Jace and his curly brown hair was still wet. I caught eyes with Mayrse and she signaled for me to join her. I unlinked my fingers from Jace's and couldn't help but feel the disappointment in his stare that he gave me.

"Hi, Mayrse," I said. Mayrse pulled me in a hug and was beaming. She looked as if she'd lost a lot of weight too and her brown hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. Her Alec-colored eyes were decorated in a minimal amount of makeup and her lips were coated with a dark red. She usually looked beautiful like Isabelle, but unlike her daughter, Mayrse couldn't pull off everything. However, she looked striking.  
Her tall lean frame had a pretty dress fitted to her similar to mine. "Clary, you look so beautiful," she said.

"Oh thank you. So do you."

"Are you excited?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, very." That was a lie though.

"I'm so happy for Jocelyn and Luke. Those two really deserve each other. Just a couple made to be." I continued to nod, not sure of how to respond.

Mayrse kept a small talk with me, until I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "I'm going to go talk to Maia. Thank you so much for being here, Mayrse."

"Of course!" She chimed and turned towards Robert, equally as glad as I was.

Maia was currently talking to Izzy and I joined their group, forming a triangle with our bodies. "Hey, girl!" Maia said and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

When I pulled apart, Maia was still smiling. "You look really pretty, Maia."

"You shouldn't be the one talking. Look at you," she twirled with my hands in hers. She wore a short white dress that brightened her beautiful skin tone. Her amber eyes had a thick line of black around them and a lot of mascara. Girls like Maia and Izzy could pull off that much makeup and still be able to look fresh. Another reason to envy them.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh thanks, but seriously, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Clary," Maia said revealing dimples I never realized she had.

"We should all get going! The cars are already parked outside!" Mayrse said alarmed. Jace made his way towards me again and clutched my hand.

**"Shall we?" Jace smirked.**

**While rolling my eyes I said, "We shall."**


	3. Chapter 3

**As soon as I stepped out of the car, I felt sudden anxiety. The large brick church had snow piles scattered in piles here and there and lights decorated the trees and rooftops. Because of the snow, the sky was a darker blue, but still very beautiful. I could see my breath and my naked arms were violently being attacked by the below freezing air. I felt stupid for not bringing a jacket or anything. "Probably should get inside, huh?" Jace laughed beside me. I nodded stiffly and he put his jacket-covered arm around me.**

The inside of the church was accompanied by instant warmth. I looked around at the familiar setting and saw that we were in the commons. I could hear an organ playing in the actual fellowship hall and smiled inwardly. I remembered that I used to come here every Saturday when I was a little girl up until I was twelve. I still didn't know why we'd stopped going, but it was like I still knew where everything was. Since Simon was Jewish, he went to a different church, but I still had a few friends that I'd run around with and get lost in the maze of hallways and talk to during youth group. "I've never been here," Jace said.

"I used to come here all the time."

"I can see that," he laughed. I bet my face had contorted oddly as I revisited the

**memories and I blushed violently. **

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said quickly.

"Okay," Jace pouted.

"You're such a two-year-old," I said, while softly pulling my hand away and turning on my

**heels to the bathroom I had remembered exactly where it was. **

The floors were still speckled yellow and white and it was still as hideous as it was four years ago. The stalls were all tan and the counter had a similar pattern to that of the floor with three evenly spaced out sinks. I really didn't have to use the bathroom, but I just needed a moment alone.

My reflection was so different than what I was used to seeing and it still gave me a good

**feeling, although it was odd. I dampened my hands and nearly splashed my face, but thought twice and rubbed my neck instead. That way, Izzy wouldn't kill me.**

"My, little sister, you look beautiful." It was that voice that sent shivers up my spine and snap my head up to see Sebastian, right there in the mirror! I spun around, but he was gone. He was right there! I made a quick stride towards the door, when I was thrown completely off my feet and I slammed into the floor, only able to stifle a small scream before a hand was clamped over my mouth. "Shh, wouldn't want to give the others a fright, would we?" The corners of his mouth slivered into a sly smile. I felt like raking my fingers across his face, but I stayed tense and still.

His white hair was parted towards the middle and fine strands fell in his eyes. His black eyes were fiercely staring into mine and all I could think of was that dark abyss leading to nowhere. His pale skin and eerie presence gave made me shudder. I could feel the backs of my eyes stinging and my throat beginning to tighten with fear. His hand was still forcefully over my mouth and at this point I was completely stunned to do anything. "We should probably get going, shouldn't we?"

He was instantly on his feet and yanked me by the arm to join him. I was free to scream, but I couldn't manage anything but a small whimper. "You can't just take me out by the front."

"You obviously don't remember this church as well as you thought you did."

He walked out with total confidence and I realized that he wasn't afraid of anyone seeing us because he was taking me to the back exit of the church, in the courtyard that was practically a ghost town. I couldn't shout for help though, not unless I wanted anyone else to get hurt too, so I just started to silently cry. "Why are you crying. I hate seeing such a sad face on such a beautiful girl," he hissed, tightening his grasp on my arms. He released one of his arms to give the back door a simple push and then I was greeted with the familiar cold air. "It's really cold, isn't it?" He shoved me hard onto the snow covered grass and let the door shut behind him.

**"What do you want with me!" I screamed as the snow stung my delicate skin. A shoe was thrust into my stomach and I tumbled over to my back. Sebastian leaned down on his left knee and lifted my head by clutching my hair in his fist.**

"I think you know what I want from you Clarissa. Revenge, of course, but also, how could you forget? You belong to me," his voice was filled with venom and his eyes got impossibly darker. "You thought that your actions would've gone without any punishment? Stupid little bitch! You destroyed everything and betrayed me. I promise though, that you will join me. I don't care how, but you will." He pulled me up to my feet again, "Now come on, little sister. We need a little going away party don't we?"

His arm wrapped loosely around my neck and then I felt a sharp tip press against my forearm. I looked down to see a stele, but then instant pain fell over me and my eyes could only see fuzzy black spots fogging up my vision. I screamed as loud as I could manage and my throat started to close up as if I were inhaling acidic smoke from a building tumbling down in flames. My body trembled from the cold and the torment that wouldn't cease. I could feel my heart slam against my ribs and my head dying for relief. I screamed and cried and then...it all stopped. I dropped to the ground and clutched the snow covered grass in my still shaking fingers. "That was an outstanding performance, Clarissa. I can honestly say that you nearly-"

"LET HER GO!" My hair blew in my face and I remained on the ground, helpless and pathetic. "Sebastian! You son of a bitch, let her GO!"

"Oh, now I hate being called names, that's a little immature don't you all agree?" I felt my hair being pulled at and I was yanked to my feet. Sebastian's slithery fingers clamped around my jaw forcing me to look at my friends. "Besides, Jace, I'm never letting her go."

I didn't know who couldn't of heard my screams, but Jace, Simon, Alec, Jordan, and Luke were all standing opposite from us at least a hundred feet away. My fingers were clamped down at Sebastian's arm, trying to keep him from using any more force. I looked down, even though it was impossible to forget their faces. Jace's eyes held so much anger, but his guilt peered through even more. His eyebrows were furrowed and his muscles caged behind his jacket were stone-still. His jaw was held locked and I could even see his tears. I can't remember the last time I'd seen Jace cry, but this time brought the absolute worse feeling to the pit of my stomach. It's my fault I wandered off alone, how could anyone protect me if I won't let them protect me. I tried to stop more tears from falling, but that was like asking Sebastian to let me go.

Simon's face was much more childish than Jace's, but showed more fear than anything. His big brown eyes were hooded with his frowning eyebrows and his chest puffed out to match the rest of his strained body. However, Luke's face would probably haunt me the most. He looked so innocent behind his glasses and red cheeks. All he wanted was the perfect wedding and to marry the woman he loved with all of his heart, but instead he had to watch the girl he'd known so well to call his daughter being taken away by the boy he'd despised the most to call him his worst nightmare. The bulging of his eyes and the wrinkles formed with concern made me think of him as a dad watching his little girl being killed right in front of him, except much worse. If they all felt as guilty as they looked, then I wondered how guilty I looked right now. I couldn't even look them in the face!  
Alec and Jordan didn't speak, but they didn't have to. I knew Alec probably didn't find me as his best friend in the entire world, but we had grown to like each other enough to actually become good friends. I cared about him, just as he cared about me. Jordan's beautiful skin seemed so dark compared to the blinding whiteness of the snow. His eyes were dark, even from here and he showed distress and tautness with the strong emotions in his face.

"What do you want with her?" Luke bellowed out, his voiced cracked achingly.

"You all know what I want from her. I find it pathetic that she asked me the same question, even though she probably knows the answer the best out of all of you." He leaned his face even closer to mine and he slid his free hand around my waist, digging his fingers into my skin.

"Stop!" Jace begged, "Please, just stop!" I wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel the comfort of his kisses. My heart was breaking.

"'Stop!'" Sebastian mimicked, his lips touching my skin. "Why on earth would I stop, Jonathan?"

"You can have me! Take me instead and I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do!" Jace shouted, stepping a little closer.

"Jace, no-" I screamed, only to get cut off by my brother jerking me backwards, shifting my entire body into a tighter strain.

"Clary, please," Jace said, daring to take another step closer.

"Brother, please don't make another bad mistake," Sebastian said indicating to Jace's feet. "I'd really hate it if someone very close to you had to pay for it."

"Sebastian?" Luke called out.

"What? If this is about accepting you as my father, you can forget it. I'll never see you as my father-"

"Cut the crap Sebastian!" Jace barked. I noticed that he was standing back with the others, he'd taken all of his steps back.

"Okay, well I was hoping for some more friends, Clarissa, weren't you?" He was speaking to me as if I were his pet, however, that was exactly what I was to him. "Where's the much taller girl that cut off my hand?" He snarled. I could see Alec become much more wrought up. "Or mother dearest?"

"You-" Luke started, but got cut off by another voice.

"She's right here!" Jocelyn stalked through the snow to line up with the rest of the "good guys" and Isabelle followed right behind her. They both wore Shadowhunting gear, rather than their dresses and Isabelle had her signature whip.

"Oh, good!" Sebastian cheered. "Isn't this exciting, Clarissa? All of these nice people here, just for you? This is your going away party."

"Maia's getting the rest of the wolf pack! They'll be here any second, and you'll regret ever coming here," Isabelle shouted.

Snow was beginning to fall hard now and I was freezing. My toes felt as if someone could just break them off one-by-one and the rest of my body desired to be next to a fire.

"I really don't think that'll be a problem. You see, we can leave whenever I want to, no wolf is faster than me," Sebastian  
cackled. He gazed down at my arms and smiled, "Jocelyn, you really should get mother of the year. You forgot to get a coat for your own daughter. Don't worry I have at least twenty back at your new home, Clarissa."

"Take ME!" Jace shouted much louder.

Sebastian released his strenuous hold on me, but caught at my wrist before I could make a single move. He held it up in the air and I twisted my body so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "Clarissa, would you let your precious Jace take your place?" I looked at Jace and saw him beg me to say yes, but I stiffly shook my head.

"Clary, please!" Jace shouted.

"No!" I yelled back. "I won't let him take you again, not again!"

"As touching as this really is, it's really Clarissa I want at the moment, not you, so we best be on our way," Sebastian said and he let me go. He let me go? I looked down at my wrist and started to make my way towards my friends, just as confused as I was. "Little sister, give me a moment to make the portal. You can say your little goodbyes, but if you try and run, I'll find you again, and again, and again...See the pattern here? Oh and you won't be the only one with consequences, sadly."

I ran into my mother's arms first. Her arms were linked around my waist, never wanting to let me go and then I felt another body, Luke. They kissed my head repeatedly and Jocelyn was crying. "Mom," I croaked, "please don't cry, okay? I'm going to be fine and it will all work out," I told her.

"I love you Clary," my mother said and she gave me one last kiss.

"I love you guys both," I said and I urged myself to pull away and turned to Simon. He leaned down and buried me into his chest.

"You're so brave, Clary. I love you." he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

I kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

Izzy stood there with open arms and I let her cling to me tightly

**"Oh Clary, I just want to let you know that even though you get on my nerves a lot, that you're my best friend and I love you so much!" Izzy cried. I melted into her warm grasp and kissed her cheek. I hugged Alec and Jordan soon after, not wanting to let go of either of them because I dreaded when I'd have to say goodbye to Jace.**

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned as Jace pulled me tightly towards him, not even caring about the fire and our lips touched passionately. He rubbed my cheek and tried to use his body to warm me up and then he pulled my face close to his mouth, "Clary, I promise that I'm going to get you out of there. Okay?" He said. I could see that he was forcing back tears. I was usually the one afraid to show my emotions to him, but now it seemed like Jace was trying to stay strong for me and wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of me.

**All I could do was nod, "Okay, I believe you." He pulled me in for one last hug and kissed me again, only delicately this time.**

"I love you so much, Clary. More than anything in this world."

"I love you too Jace," I cried and I nearly yelped when Sebastian grabbed my arm. Jace defensively pulled me away but then released me and forced himself to look away.

"Come one, walk a little faster!" Sebastian insisted and nearly dragged me across the snow.

"Sebastian! She doesn't belong to you!" Jace shouted and Sebastian frowned, but he kept walking.

"Come along sister, your destiny lies with me," Sebastian said as we neared a portal swirling rapidly and twisting the snow into mini funnels. I looked back one last time before Sebastian tugged me through. Now all I was worried about was what my destiny truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

The months I had been training to be a Shadowhunter never prepared me for this. I crashed into the ground, having dozens of sharp pebbles dig into my knees and hands as I heard the whirl of the portal closing behind me. I slowly lifted up my head and viewed the scenery around me.

I was currently on a dirt path leading from a large house behind me to miles and miles away into the unknown. On either side of the path was a large forest with pine trees and shrubs squished together. Sun beat heavily down upon us and the sky was crystal clear and free of any flaw except for a few white puffy clouds here and there. I slowly got up and wiped away the remaining shards stuck into my skin and turned to look at the house-mansion behind me. It appeared to be five stories high and it was covered in red bricks. Windows made a delicate pattern, but I couldn't see anything beyond them because they were blocked with blood red curtains. By the layout and theme of the mansion, it looked as if this house was based off of a medieval hotel.

It was beautiful, but something was off.

"Do you like it?" A voice hissed beside me. I didn't turn to look at him, only placed my eyes to the ground. "Look at me Clarissa!" He demanded. I slowly brought myself to follow his order and looked at him as coldly as I could manage.

"What is it that you fear most about me?" Sebastian asked, using a much softer tone.

I didn't know exactly what to think of his question, but one thing above all other reasons did taunt me severely. "It's that I can never get away from you. Wherever I go, it seems that you always know where to...the thing that scares me most about you is that you know my every move."

The corner of Sebastian's lips curved up slightly and as if he couldn't resist, he brought his hands towards my face, gently stroking my right cheek and hair. His action surprised me and I had to close my eyes to keep from pulling away. "You're a very smart girl," he whispered, "and you're absolutely right. However, the thing that you should fear most about me is that I believe in punishment, little sister." My eyes snapped open and I took an unstable step backwards, but my brother quickly caught at my arms and shoved me forward towards the mansion's doors, now being opened by two regular looking men dressed in rags. They were probably Shadowhunters as well, captured by my sick brother and put to work as his slaves. The thought scared me even more.

One of the men was tall and slender and his face was beginning to sink in while the other seemed to have lost a lot of weight, but was currently looking decent, making me assume that he had been recently captured. I tried my best to keep from moving forward, but my strength betrayed me and every step I was forced to make seemed to get longer and longer. I noticed that the floors were all dull wood and I realized that all of the walls were bare, just a simple taupe color with damaged or worn out areas. He lead me down at least three flights of stairs until we reached a dark brown door. My brother released me to grab a set of keys from his jean pockets and roughly shoved them through the keyhole. The door swept open and Sebastian retrieved one of my arms to drag me down a dark staircase.

The only light came from small candles aligned on the walls encaving around us. They were all in perfect condition and their flames were vibrantly unbelievable. "It's amazing isn't it? These candles have probably been here for over hundreds of years. They'll probably last another dozen or so," Sebastian explained. Although I was interested, I was so terrified of what was in store for me that I kept my mouth shut. I bit my lip with anxiety and took in a sharp breath when I saw the dungeon I was now standing in. Cells made of thick metal bars filled the walls that seemed to stretch for miles.

In the center of the room––where I now stood––stood a pair of chains dangling from the ceiling. I could barely see a few openings in the bricks that composed the area directly behind the chains, probably the only space of wall not occupied by cells. Except, from what I could tell, the cells were all empty.

Sebastian shoved me towards the ground and walked slowly over to a steel table a few feet away from where I sat. He lifted up many weapons like knives and clubs, but I had yet to see any seraph blades or steles. Every time he lifted up another option, the blood froze inside of me and my head became increasingly dizzy just thinking about what he could do with each one.

Sebastian finally lifted up a whip, much like Isabelle's except his was black, rather than Izzy's brilliant gold one. My brother examined it carefully and placed its tip to his cheek, as if to admire it. "This one is perfect, wouldn't you agree?"

I looked down and tried to ignore the obnoxious pang in my sides. Sebastian set his most favorable weapon down and slowly neared me, every step felt as if he were Jaws, swimming closer and closer to me to ttack. He pulled at my arms and I stood automatically, hoping for a punishment of less severity. He half dragged and half walked me over to the chains and I could feel my right wrist being cuffed, then my left.

The chains made my hands have to stay in the air and I could barely touch my feet to the floor. While I swayed slightly, Sebastian retrieved the whip and circled around me until he stopped at my back, "You could've prevented this from happening, little sister. If only you had joined me earlier," He hissed into my ear." Waiting for the pain to kick in was almost as worse as actually being struck.

He whipped me again and again, until I could feel blood trickling down my throat and only hear the faint echo of the swoosh! I screamed aggravatingly loud, but that only seemed to trigger even more anger in my brother, for it felt as if his power had increased immensely each time.

I counted every time I had been hit and he stopped finally at thirteen. By the time he had set the weapon back on the desk with the others, I felt awful. I could barely keep my head up and nausea was spreading all throughout my stinging body. "Think, Clarissa. This is just the first day and you already have thirteen new scars. It's your choice if you want to receive anymore, but I'd much rather prefer my women unscarred."

"You...you...aren't going to heal me?" I asked, my voice muffled from the blood in my mouth.

I felt his hard fingers clasp around my chin and I was forced to look up at him, "Clarissa, of course not. I want these scars to forever remind you of who you belong to. Me." His voice a snarl. With that, he turned away on his heels, walking towards the staircase.

"I...don––do not belong to you!" I screeched." Sebastian turned around, dead in his tracks and nearly sprinted over to me. He raised his hand and cracked me across the face, I spit up blood, not being able to contain it anymore.

"Say it Clarissa. You belong to me!"

"No!" I spat with as much power as I could tether. His fist hit my stomach like a bullet, but I refused to scream.

"SAY IT!" He demanded. I stayed silent. "Oh Clarissa, you're really not making this easy on yourself at all."

He stomped over to the desk and this time he picked up the first knife he laid eyes on and came back over to me, holding it to my throat. "Say it."

"I belong to myself Sebastian."

Sebastian was stunned at my response and he swiped the blade across the cheek he'd bruised earlier. I could feel my blood running down my face and I felt weak knowing that it sickened me.

"Stupid girl! Say it now."

"Why don't you just kill me?" I said, surprising myself with the fury in my voice.

He smiled pleasantly. Sebastian's smile could've fooled anyone into thinking he was pure, but I see him for who he truly is, a monster. His smile made me even more angry and I held back the urge to spit in his face. "I do recall telling you that there are so many more things worse than death."

"If you're just going to force me to stay down here as your prisoner and beat me to a pulp, just to get me to do whatever it is you want me to do, then you're a coward."

"I'm a coward?" Sebastian chimed, "Clarissa do you know why I _want_ you so bad."_ Maybe he wants you_ was what Jace had told me in Idris, before Sebastian had really showed himself for who he was. Jace had assured me that he didn't mean that Sebastian had wanted me in _that_ way, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Not really. I clearly do not want to help you burn down the world, Sebastian. No matter what you do, you cannot force me to help you!"

"We'll see about that little sister, later. But no, what I meant was do you know why I _want_ _you_ so badly?"

"No," I responded, truly unaware of why Sebastian wanted me over the thousands of other female Shadowhunters much more beautiful and skillful than I.

He started to stroke my hair and leaned in close enough so that I was forced to smell his minty fresh breath, "I want you because I am not going to be like our father and let the girl I love run away from me. Together, we're more powerful than anything and deep down I think you know that you have feelings for me too."

"Yes I do. Feelings of hatred and disgust...and I know that you do not love me," I gritted my teeth and my words angered my brother entirely.

"You can say whatever you want to, but just know that you _do_ belong to me and to make our love eternal, we shall be wedded...very soon."

"NO!" I shouted, making the chains rattle.

"Yes."

**Sebastian returned his knife and gave me a slightly kiss on my temple before leaving me alone in the dim dungeon to cry my eyes out, but not because of the pain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting had to be the worse part. **

**Slowly, the days passed and the number of prisoners increased. The cells that had once been empty were now holding at least three or more creatures and Shadowhunters. Sebastian only came down once in awhile to feed his new possessions, but oddly enough, he never said a word to me. He only kissed my forehead and that was much more terrifying, to me.**

**Still, the echoing sound of his boots against the wooden staircase brought fear to me every time. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I got to go on a walk; released of my chains. I was fed every night, but not nearly enough to fill me up. The only thing I got enough of was water. I was brought a new glass every few hours. **

**At first, I thought that the water had been tempted with poison so I refused to drink it until I had become completely miserable. I had thought many times of how I could kill myself, but then my mind always travels back to Jace. Jace. My Jace. I tell myself to keep fighting for him because he promised that we'd see each other again. He said that he saved me and no matter how hard it was to believe him, I did.**

**Sun grazes through the tiny cracks in the walls and I often like to just admire the beauty of the light that still comes every day, despite all of the darkness I live in. Since the first night, Sebastian has been containing me with new chains, outside the cells and attached to the bricks. In a way, I like the arrangement much more. **

**To keep track of the days, I've been making tally marks in a softer patch of ground, almost like dead cement. So far, I have thirty. Thirty days and I'm still here. The thought makes me cry every night until I remember Jace again. I see his golden eyes and the distinct curve of his jaw; that's what puts the slightest bit of hope inside of me. Sometimes, I imagine his arms holding me when I fall asleep and I feel safe.**

**I can do this.**

**I'm strong and I will get out of here, I will. **

******_You look beautiful._**** Jace speaks to me too.**

**I wonder what I'll do when I see him again. Probably run into his arms and kiss him for as long as I want. I think I'll cry too. **

******_I love you, Clary._**

**"I love you too Jace." My voice sounds foreign to me now.**

**The sun begins to rise and I eagerly look through the cracks, letting the little warmth bathe over me. I close my eyes and smile. I can almost feel Jace through the sun. He's stroking my hair and placing gentle kisses along my neck. His eyelashes flutter against mine as our lips meet. I bring my knees up to my chest and run my hand through my wet hair.**

That was another thing about living in theses dungeons. Water leaked often from the ceiling and it rained often making water seep through the ground, so that when I go to sleep every night, I sleep in water. The first night, I had been afraid that the water wouldn't stop rising and I'd drown, but it never got higher than a few inches––

_Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk_...

Sebastian's coming.

I keep my eyes focused on the sun and shudder when I feel his hand stroke my back. He never bothered me. He just gave me a simple kiss every day. But, today is different.

"Clarissa, will you look at me?"

I slowly turn my head so that my green eyes clash with his black ones. He's kneeling beside me, keeping his hand in the crook of my neck. "You look very beautiful."

_Beautiful_? I sure didn't feel too beautiful. I was cold and hungry all the time.

He laughs softly and I see his fingers start playing with my hair, "Why are you talking to me?" I ask, my voice raspy and soft.

"What, I can't talk to my little sister?" He quickly scans over my body and I feel so exposed wearing these little scraps of clothing I had to change into every day. "Do you think you can handle moving upstairs?"

I shake my head, "No."

"No?" His smile disappears into a stern thin line. "So, you enjoy living like this? How about another month down here, hmm?"

"I'm fine down here." I honestly hated it down here, but if moving upstairs meant having to interact with my brother more than I already had too, then the dungeon was just fine.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?" He pulls out a key from his jeans and unlocks the cuffs around my bony wrists. "Come on. Today, you will drink from the cup."

* * *

When I refused to move, Sebastian hauls me over his shoulder and I kick and punch him as hard as I can, screaming the entire way.

"Enough, Clarissa!" Sebastian demands, but I continue my efforts until we reach the top step where he throws me into the door. "You will be a good girl. Do you understand?"

I spit in his face.

His hand fires across my face, "_Do you understand_?"

"You can't make me," I spat, my voice holding aggressive fire. "I am not like you."

His hand strikes again in the same place. The power is enough to break my face, it seems, although unlikely. My cheek grows hot and prickles as the bruise begins to form.

"You're only hurting yourself, little sister. I hope you grow some common sense."

I keep my eyes to floor. I didn't want him to see the tears beginning to form. His fingers dig into my chin, forcing my head up. I glare at my brother through my lashes.

"Now, if you begin to act out again, I can always pull out the whip."

"I don't care. I'm not drinking from that cup," my voice is much too bold.

"You will."

I don't fight back though when he opens the door because I didn't want to get whipped, not ever again. The gashes have just started to heal it seems, and they still sting, but I've grown used to the pain, almost.

I'm forced to walk up a flight of stairs. Large double doors open for us and Sebastian pushes me into what looks like the throneroom. There are two red velvet chairs ahead of us, and a long red carpet leading to them. The walls are all occupied by large windows. The sun is a little too bright for my eyes though.

A guard, the same one I had seen on the first night, holds out the infernal cup in the middle of the room. He was the man that was slightly thicker than his partner––it was hard to believe that now though. He was skin and bones it seemed, awful.

Sebastian shoves me into the man's arms, replacing his hands with the cup. The guard, scrawny, but strong, holds me up like Jace had done when he'd still been under Sebastian's control. I buck my hips and try to jerk my body in every which way.

Sebastian forces my mouth to open and digs his fingers into my skin. I let out a wail as the deadly fluid trickles down my throat.

"Alright, let her go."

I fall to my knees, my heart pounding too fast and everything around me focusing in out, all too blurry. I scream, but in my ears, everything if muffled like it's coming from another room. I clutch my throat and gag on the burning sensation fluctuating throughout my body.

When I had seen Amatis take the blood from the Infernal Cup, she didn't act like me; not in so much pain. I pound my fist against the velvet carpet and claw at Sebastian's boots. I can hear him cackling, distantly.

"That angel blood, must be a bitch."

I cough, while trying to scream and place my hands on my throbbing temples. Why can't it just stop! STOP!

Then, I open my eyes gasping for the air that's finally allowed to enter.

I don't feel different at all, there's just a remaining ache in my chest.

"Clarissa, stand."

**I do not.**

**Hey, I'm so sorry for taking so long on Chapter 5, but I just had to write a novel for my Advanced LA class (Nanowrimo). I think , even though it took a lot out of me, I've become a much better writer and I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. I'm working on Chapter 6 and I will post it tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. There's much more in store, you just wait(: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Stand up," Sebastian repeats. His voice is no different than it had been the first time; I was still unaffected. The Infernal Cup, it didn't work! For whatever reason, I was immune to the power of the Cup's blood. **

**I begin to smile.**

**"Is something wrong?" I ask Sebastian, daring to look him in the eyes. **

**"I'd wipe that grin off your face, Clarissa," he says through gritted teeth. His eyes look deadly, hollow. He's so furious that he has nothing to say. That's when I know he's the most dangerous.**

**"You can't make me," I say. That was definitely not the right thing to do. Seconds later his boot connects with the side of my face and I collide back against the ground clutching my forehead. **

**"Grin's gone," Sebastian spits. "Now, stand up."**

**I pull my hand away painted over with my blood. There was no mercy in that kick.**

**"Didn't you hear me! ****_Stand up_****!" I bring myself to my feet despite the overwhelming dizziness in my head, not about to get kicked again. Sebastian circles around me, "You're very beautiful, little sister. Although, I must say, you're very scrawny and much too short. That," he points to the fresh wound on my head, "Will heal within time, but those scars on your back will not."**

**"What's the point in keeping me here?" I ask, trying to hold myself up with as much power as I can muster.**

**His fingers stroke my right cheek, "Your eyes are very unique. ****_You_**** are very unique. That extra angel blood in you protected you from the Infernal power and you can create runes off of the top of your head. You, Clarissa, were able to separate an inseparable bond with a sword, only to be held by a greater god himself with hardly any Shadowhunting training at all."**

"Simon was able to hold it," I say.

"Hmm, yes, the Vampire. But, if you were more observant, you would've noticed that he was unable to use the sword."

"I took the sword before he could use it, though––"

"You took the sword from him because it was _you_ that had to save your precious Jace. It had to be _you_ to use the sword. You see, Clarissa, you're special. No ordinary Nephilim. Do you know why?"

"I'm not special, Sebastian; I was still struggling to fit in at high school not even eight months ago and I'm not the smartest or the most beautiful, or even the strongest. I'm just me: _ordinary_."

"That is where you are wrong, you are blind of your beauty and your strength––that I believe is because of your ridiculous mundie-modesty. But, what I'm wondering is if you know why you're different from other Shadowhunters?"

"But, I'm not different from other Shadowhunters!"

"It's because you have Morgenstern blood. We share the same blood and can be unstoppable together! You can make this world ours, little sister. Burn down all that isn't right and help me raise a new race where there is no weakness or fear, only power and _brilliance_. A world that is perfect."

"What is perfect about a world that has been engulfed in flames! I won't help you burn the world down, Sebastian. It's insane."

"Why do you hide your true identity. I don't understand why you can't see that you're just like me."

"Because I'm not like you, Jonathan. I don't want to see innocent Vampires, and Werewolves, or Faeries, and Shadowhunters die. I can't hurt those who don't deserve to be hurt."

The corner of his lip twitches and his hand slips down to the crook of my neck where he captures one of my damp curls and tugs at it lightly. The back of his hand remains cold against my collarbone and I keep my eyes steady on his dark ones. His eyelashes are so long and perfect; a waist. Sebastian's face is impeccable, hard to believe that it's the face behind such awful and twisted thoughts.

"How were you able to create new Demons," I ask him finally, breaking the silence.

He grins so that I can see the tips of his white teeth, "Must I tell you?"

"You created portals too; you couldn't of done any of that without a Warlock. But even a Warlock can't create new Demons," I think allowed. But, that made me wonder how Demons began to evolve. The first demon could've simply just of been a snake. How did the Forsaken species become what they are today.

"You're right. They can't."

"Who helped you?"

He releases a muffled laugh from inside his throat and looks down at my chest. I have the urge to cover myself up with my arms, but I swallow thickly instead. Now, just standing here like this, the pain in my forehead begins to deepen and I cringe my teeth together. The gash pounds for relief and sends heated shivers down my spine.

"I, don't believe you deserve to know, Clarissa. Not yet."

I scoff, "You want me to help you burn down the world, and you won't tell me who's been making these new Demons?"

I stay still and hold back the growl inside my mouth. His eyes stay immobile over my uncovered skin; the idea of being with Sebastian sickens me. When I had thought Jace was my brother, I found myself crying, wishing that he wasn't because I was so in love with him. I didn't want to be with him though––I did, but I couldn't, no matter how strong my feelings were because he was supposedly related to me. Like Jace had said, it was almost like some kind of sick joke. But, now knowing the truth, that Sebastian's my actual brother, and that he still wants to be with me...it's disgusting.

How could he even compare himself to Jace?

"I don't really care what you want, sweetheart," Sebastian says bitterly, "you will help me."

All I want is to cry; I don't know why I want to cry right now, but I do. It could be because of the throbbing cut on my forehead, but I think it's because I know just how powerful Sebastian is. Even if I were to escape, there would be nowhere to run. He could make me do just about anything he wanted, even help him burn down the world.

If I'm so special, why do I feel so powerless?

"You're dead to me," I say.

He frowns, and lifts his eyes away from my chest, up to my lips, "Am I? Do you not understand how I feel about you?"

"You _don't love me_, Sebastian!"

"Is it fair for you to say whether I love you or not?"

I spit, "Is it fair to kill billions of humans and Nephilim and Downworlders? Is it fair to keep those poor people behind cell doors and let them nearly starve? What you're doing and what you're planning to do isn't fair!"

"If only you weren't such a spitfire, little sister," he snarls.

"You can do anything you want to me; you can beat me until I can barely move and starve me until I'm skin and bones, but I won't do what you want me to do."

**"Bold words, but what if you weren't the one being beaten until they can't even keep their eyes open or starved until all that's left of them is their pathetic skeleton. What if it was your mother," I wince at the mention of my mother and pull my lips into a thin line, "or our new father, Lucian? Even better, what if it was Jace?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**"How can you be so evil?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes. "Do you not feel anything?"**

**Sebastian's lip quirks up, "I know how I feel about ****_you_****, Clarissa. But, unlike most of you Nephilim, I don't show my weakness, which is why I will win. I will always come out on top. I'm stronger than all of your little friends, and with my army rising through the ashes, I will be indestructible." **

**He shows so much passion talking about horror. About putting other people in misery.**

**"How...can I help you though?" I ask, my voice fails to sound relatively strong. I would rather die than help him, but if it means saving Jace––there's no question. I have to help that vile thing. My brother.**

**Sebastian cracks a smile, pleased and disgusting. "Ah, I knew you would come around."**

**I can't help but roll my eyes, "You only have this control over me because of Jace. I would never help you willingly. I would never help a monster."**

**His fingers dig into my chin. A sweet gesture like stroking one's chin turned forced, turned manipulating. "You will profuse most of your assistance by simply joining me."**

**"Do I have any other choice?" I spat.**

**"No," he says simply. "It would've been so easy..." he adds.**

**I furrow my brows, waiting for him to elaborate.**

**"****_So_**** easy," he repeats, in a soft whisper, "If only that ****_bloody_**** brew would've worked," he begins to laugh, completely inappropriate for the time being. "Everything about you has to be so...complicated, doesn't it?" His grip tightens and I try to pull back, not successful. His fingers must be turning purple, using so much force.**

**I let out a whimper.**

**"All you wanted was to live happily ever after with Jace––but don't you see that we're meant for eachother?" His eyes are terrifying. "Why can't you ****_see_****?"**

**"L-let go," I stifle.**

**"It's all your mother's fault, right?" He laughs like a sick person, "It's all her fault! Her ****_damn_**** fault. She took you away from me. Away from our father. And now, you're commiserable."**

**I clutch his wrist, trying to relieve some of the pressure. **

**"It wasn't her fault," I say.**

**"But it was!" If only his face could be customary, not so startling, not so sharp. "She's going to pay Clarissa. She's going to burn with the rest of them, rot in Hell for what she did to me."**

**"****_No_****!" I set my jaw, "You can't."**

**"I can't?" He raises his eyebrows, like this is so amusing to him, to watch his little sister crying, to stoop down to the level he wanted to belittle her to. "And why can't I? Is there anyone that can stop me? No. There's ****_no one_****," he hisses.**

**I squeeze my eyes shut, "Jace is stronger than you. He beat you once, Sebastian and he'll do it again."**

**"And that is where you're wrong again," he says, and I peel my eyes open to see him grinning. Again. "It will be you and my little brother who will be extant through the fire. You will join me and do what I say to protect him, as he will join me and do what I say because of you. 'To love is to destroy'."**

**He's right.**

**Finding the love I found with Jace has been the best experience of my life, but now, it's the most dangerous. The most evil.**

"Am I not accurate?" He looks at me considerably, as if I'm just a child, "Would you let me beat Jace? Would you let me _hurt_ him?"

I don't say a word. He knows.

"And we both discern that Jace wouldn't let me touch you. I have you both between my fingers like silly putty. It might've been love that helped you win the battle, but it will be your love that will help me win the war."

**"Just kill me," I cry. How can I let him end so many lives. I can't be apart of so much misery and pain.**

**"What would be the fun in that?"**

**"You think that you own me!" I scream,**

**"But, don't I?"**

**I growl with fury. "You think that what you're doing will help people––yourself, but it will all catch up to you and stab you in the chest! Just like what happened to Valentine.****_ Your father_****. You're so selfish... and cruel, and evil! I hate you!" My breathing is uneven, my anger: overwhelming. "If you think that you can get away with your atrocious tactics, you're wrong. You are ****_so_**** wrong."**

**"I'm never wrong, little sister," he cackles. Then he propels the back of his hand towards my cheek with so much clout that I am rocked off of my feet. He steps on my right hand and I let out a shrill. "Do you hear that? That scream will soon escalate by billions as people try to find safety in hell."**

**Finally, he takes his foot off my hand and I hold it to my chest.**

**"It's time for a new beginning Clarissa. And it will start with terror."**

**Author's note:**

**Hey, so I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long. I couldn't log back into my account and I've been so busy, but to make it all up to you, I will be updating at least one of my stories every day. Honest. Not lying.**

**That's a lot of writing, but I don't care. I need to release some of the sadness of having to wait a whole other year for City of Heavenly Fire.**

**Thanks for all of the positive response(:**


End file.
